Life After Lima: The Kurt and Blaine Story
by madilove26
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine left Lima they Moved to New York City where Kurt is famous on Broadway and Blaine is a teacher at on high school that is need of a better arts program. What will happen now the theyre in New York
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the kitchen table with my laptop working on my blog and a cup of coffee' at three thirty in the morning since I couldn't sleep at all. Blaine stumbled in from our bedroom half asleep rubbing his eyes his hair a mess,which I've always seemed to love.  
"Well,hello sleepy head." he sat in the chair next to me and layed his arms on the table.  
"What are you doing up at this hour Kurt?" I smiled a little and went back to my writing  
"I couldn't sleep so I stared writing is there any harm in that?" I smiled and he layed his head on this arms watching me. "Why don't you go back to bed,you look like your worn out." He slowly reached up and shut my laptop and looked up at me  
"You need to get to bed to,you have that big show tomorrow and you don't need to fall asleep right there on stage now do you?" He smiled sleepily and I gave in and got up  
"alright I'll come to bed,just can't promise I'll sleep at all thought." He was already fast asleep sitting there at the table with his head on his hands. He looked to cute to wake him up and make him move. So I just slowly sat back down making sure not to wake him. I just sat there and watched him for several hours while reading a new book I had picked up from the book store down the street. I watched out the glass sliding doors the lead to the balcony at the bustling of New York City. The city that never sleeps is right,At night I could swear you could see it from outer space. It was a wonderful city and it has been home for three years now and I still can't believe that I made it here. I keep thinking that one day I'm just going to wake up and it will all be a dream. I finally stared to get sleepy so I slowly walked over behind Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up  
"No, I didn't take the pink dino mommy." I started laughing  
"What in the world were you dreaming about?" He slowly got up even sleepier than before.  
"I have no idea" He tried to walk but he stumbled like he was. I put my arm around him tight and helped him into bed. I tried to slip out before he would notice but I didn't move fast enough. "Kurt your coming to bed that final" I smiled and curled up to him tight.  
"I love you Blaine" My words fell on deaf ears for he was fast asleep dreaming about taking pink dinos from toy shops or something. I stared to imagine what the future might hold for the two of us but I found myself asleep before I knew it. And the weight of reality would have never crossed my mind or bring me down for I was in a peaceful sleep that only could ever happen when I was tightly curled up and Blaine has his arms raped around me tight. Only when this was that I would sleep peacefully because I feel safe,happy and most important love. I sleep soundly threw the night and only be awaken by the bright sun coming threw the curtains as a shower of light and warmth and the sound of Blaine snoring. Just normal morning in the Hummel-Anderson household.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly untangled myself from Blaine's as he mummbled somthing and rolled over grabbing my neck pillow and holding it tight. Sometimes it amazes me that he can be so odd at times but no matter how odd he becomes I still love him. He truely is my life. I have no earhtly idea what I would do without him. I slowly pulled myself up out of bed trying not to wake him but I believe that his brain has a senser that goes off when I get up in the morning (or night whatever the case may be) so he can get up and be the first person to make my day. He slowly rolled over as he relized that he was snuggling my pillow. He looked pale and he was shivering.

"Are you feeling alright?" I slowly reached up and felt his forehead,he felt as he had been sleeping on the sun itself

"I'm alright Kurt you need to get ready to go to the show" He pulled the blanket up around himself shivering like a child would on a winter sleigh ride. He looked so pittiful and I knew he was really sick and needed me but after all it did touch my heart that when he needed me he was willing to give me up so I could follow my dreams

"I'm not going anywhere to you feel better mister,You lay back down and I'll bring you some hot tea,Alright?" He moved his mouth to argue but he quickly retreated knowing that he would not win this battle. Sometimes he forgets that even though Im not the "manliest" guy you will ever come across doesn't mean that I won't put up a fight. He rolled over and I got up and went into the kitchen. It had snowed the night before and there was a white blanket covering the balcony. I have always loved the way snow looked after it had fallen and created a solft cold blanket that seemed to make everything beatiful. I fixed a glass of sleepy time tea and brought it to him. He was laying there just staring out the window

"What are you doing?" He slowly sat and so I sat next to him and handed him the glass

"It is truely beatiful out there" I put my arm around him and he layed his head against my shoulder. He truely is sick if hes acting like this at nine in the moring.

"Someone needs to go back to bed" He hadn't heard me andyway he was sitting there the cup in his hands fast asleep.

Latter that night he was feeling a lot better and it was to late for me to go to my show anyway so we desided that we would go for a walk even though it was freezing outside but it was so intisingly beautiful I couldn't refuse. I bundled up as much as I could without being unable to move(even though I thought about it I would just have made Blaine carry me).

We went to Central Park and what a sight it was in the snow. I felt like I was in a Disney movie. But I don't know how the little mermaid would play out in New York City,and with two guys.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached this enormous pine tree dussed with some Blaine all of the subben stoped in his moved infront of me and took my hands in his which were as cold as ice.

"Blaine what is it?" His hands were shaking like they do when hes extremely nervous over something. He smiled at me and pulled something out of his coat pocket

"Kurt,I've loved you since the first moment I saw you and I knew that I would never feel the same way about anyone ever. I may have loved them but not the way that I love you. There is nothing about you that I do not like. Even though you can be rather diffrent at times you always know when I need you to be there the most. I can't imagine what I would do or where I would be without you. And I knoe for sure now that you are the one i want to spend the rest of my life with,thats why I need to know,..." He slide down on one knee as I felt my eyes well up with tears and my hand went over my mouth in disbelif.

"Kurt,Will you make me the luckiest and happiest man in the word and marry me?" He looked up at me with those hazel eyes and I could see the tears he was trying to hold back as i felt my own spill over running down my cheeks.

"Yes" He smiled and I hugged him tight

"Are you sure?" Me held me tight and I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Of course i am,Are you not" He picked me up and kissed me.


End file.
